Sharp metal edges are required to maximize the performance potential of a ski. The frequency and quality of edge sharpening is generally geared to the requirements of the ski and skier as well as the conditions they typically encounter. Soft, natural snow does not require particularly sharp edges, nor does it tend to dull a ski's edges very quickly when skied upon. Conversely, hard, man-made snow and water-injected race courses require very sharp ski edges and also cause ski edges to dull relatively quickly.
Depending on the skier's skill level and preference, and local conditions, the skier may choose to sharpen the ski edge to less than 90 degrees to increase the performance of the ski. The angle generally falls between 85 and 89 degrees depending upon the type of skis, the anticipated hardness of the snow and the skier's skill level and preference.
Precise repeatability and accuracy is desirable in any ski sharpening tool, but especially those used by experts and racers who may have several pairs of skis that are sharpened frequently. In such cases, the edge angle, sharpness and finish applied to the ski edge by the sharpening tool must be as close in quality and accuracy as the last sharpening, and be consistent between edges and across skis in order to provide the skier with the expected uniformity and performance level.
Most current models of powered ski edge sharpeners require a plug-in electrical source which limits their use to an area where an electrical outlet is available, have limited repeatability and accuracy, are relatively expensive or have some combination of these drawbacks.
Thus, it would be advantageous to develop a new ski edge sharpener for overcoming the aforementioned drawbacks and others.